


Pet Pet Pat Pat Cat

by anAnonWrites



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romantic Fluff, moxiety - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-18 21:43:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20646131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anAnonWrites/pseuds/anAnonWrites
Summary: TW: Romantic Moxiety, (Stuffed Plushie) Cat, Romantic Logince Throughout (though the characters themselves never make an appearance)





	Pet Pet Pat Pat Cat

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LissaWho5](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LissaWho5/gifts).

> TW: Romantic Moxiety, (Stuffed Plushie) Cat, Romantic Logince Throughout (though the characters themselves never make an appearance)

“Virgil!” The man in the black hoodie turned around and looked past the people on line behind him. It was Patton, his boyfriend, holding a giant black stuffed cat that was twice his size. “Can we keep him? Please, please, please?” He miraculously squeezed past the other customers in line and stood next to his boyfriend, who pulled his hoodie up tightly over his head.

Virgil sighed, “No Patt, dear. We’ve already had to get 50 jars of Crofters for Roman and Logan’s wedding gift.”

But then out came the puppy dog eyes. And the pout. And the tilt of the head.

“Please?”

* * *

“Let’s name him Blackjack!”

They were back at the apartment with no Crofters and one large body sized cat plushie. Virgil pulled off the tag, and Patton immediately giggled with delight, pulling Virgil and Blackjack into a tight embrace. “We should get a real cat one day, V.”

“Aren’t you allergic to cats?”

“A hypoallergenic cat.” He snuggled into the warmth of Virgil’s body, pulling them (and the cat) to the couch. “We should have gotten the Crofters for Roman and Logan.”

“Or we could’ve gotten two cats and given the other one to them,” Virgil murmured. “With a red bow.”

“And a blue necktie.”

“Make the bow a crown instead.”

They sat in silence together, listening to each others heartbeats, running their hands through the plush’s fur and each other’s hair.

Patton’s eyes lit up with an idea.“Let’s give Blackjack a half hoodie, like the one I have! You can make a big one for him right?”

Virgil chuckled and smiled softly. “I’d love to. We can put patches of Zero from _The Nightmare Before Christmas _on the sleeves.”

“I’d like that.” They smiled at each other, their hearts warm and content.

“Hey, Virgil?”

“Yes?”

“Can we get a cat?”

“Of course, Patton. Of course. I love you.”

“I love you too.”


End file.
